The Stargazer
by YamCakes
Summary: The stargazer tells his grandson EVERYTHING about The Shepard... including some of her 'romantic escapades.' Lots of sex, just sayin.'


A/N: A little warning - there is some Futa content in this, so if you are not a fan, gtfo.

_Miss Lawson_

"…and so The Shepard defeated all the Reapers, as well as killing off EDI and the entire Geth race, making Legion's sacrifice worthless and Joker losing his girlfriend."

"Tell me more about The Shepard!"

"It's getting a little late, are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, there was this one time when The Shepard walked into the Engine Room only to find Miss Lawson standing near the control panel."

"And what happened grandpa?"

"The Shepard grabbed Miss Lawson's plump ass and the two started to kiss passionately, The Shepard grabbing the Cerberus whore's waist to bring her onto the control panel.

"Miss Lawson then spread her legs wide open as The Shepard's Little Shepard throbbed in her pants."

"And did she bang her?"

"That she did, little one. The Shepard carried Miss Lawson over to the wall then fell back onto the cold, hard, extremely uncomfortable floor. Miss Lawson then unzipped her top, revealing perfect breasts in which The Shepard dove her face into. Lawson then unzipped her crotch area, The Shepard opening her own pants and driving her meat into the other woman's entrance."

"Wow!"

"With the energy of a Vanguard, The Shepard continued to thrust into Miss Lawson, who bounced up and down and started crying out in intense pleasure. The Shepard, still embedded in the Cerberus bitch, carried her onto the control panel once again and fucked Miss Lawson into oblivion. The Shepard finally came, filling her up and spilling semen all over the control panel."

"Did The Shepard's bondmate ever find out?"

"Of course not, little one. But Tali'Zorah did walk in shortly after they finished up. Needless to say, she was not pleased with the mess they made."

_Afterlife_

"…The Shepard sat at her seat and watched the Asari dancer and…"

"What did she do, grandpa?"

"…she leaned forward."

_Omega_

"Did The Shepard ever help Aria T'Loak retake Omega from Cerberus, grandpa?"

"Well, if you give me $14.99 I can tell you!"

The child sighed and reached into his pocket, handing the grandfather his cash.

"Thank you, Billy. So, The Shepard received an email…

…..

"…and Nyreen died, making the pirate queen very angry. So, she choked Petrovsky, cutting off his air supply and using a meld to force upon nightmarish images into his mind."

"And then?"

"And then he died. Aria walked over to The Shepard, and feeling quite feisty, she kissed her."

"Did The Shepard bang her?"

"Oh yes! Later that day, The Shepard received her reward for taking back Omega. The Shepard walked into Afterlife, searching for the balcony overlooking the club. She finally found Aria T'Loak, sitting on her infamous couch. The Shepard sat down and Aria T'Loak stood up.

"'Dance for me,' said The Shepard. Although the pirate queen felt absolutely humiliated, she was bound by her promise. The Shepard had helped her retake Omega and in return must fulfill The Shepard's requests. Aria danced in rhythm to the music, echoing the other Asari strippers' moves and pretty much danced like a whore."

"Then?"

"Then The Shepard stood up and stripped Aria T'Loak. The Shepard then undressed herself with her seven-inch long cock fully erect and ready to ravage the pirate queen's insides.

"The Shepard then threw the Asari onto the couch, spreading her legs wide and entering her without waiting for her to acclimate. The Shepard pounded into her, the sound of skin slapping against skin loud and audible if it weren't for the already booming club music.

"The Shepard then reached up and clasped her hand around the Asari's neck, effectively choking her. The Shepard liked getting off to that. She released her grasp before Aria could pass out, of course. The Shepard then brought her to the table and bent her over it. The Asari cried out as The Shepard fucked her ass."

"Did they do it anywhere else?"

"They did it everywhere, child. On the bed, floor, wall, you name it. The Shepard did a fine job in putting the queen of Omega in her place. The Shepard further emphasised this by fucking her mouth and depositing her entire load in the Asari's throat."

"What happened later that day?"

"The Shepard got into a lot of trouble with her bondmate, T'Soni, but it was solved with another good, old fuck."

"That's amazing grandpa! Tell me more about The Shepard!"

_Bonus: Refusal_

"The Shepard then refused to use the Crucible."

"Then what did she do?"

"She said 'up yours!' and shot the Starchild. The Starchild then said 'so be it,' and proceeded to fuck everyone in the ass by turning off the Crucible and dooming them all to hell. Everyone got raped by the Reapers, metaphorically of course."

"And then?"

"Then everyone died. But good thing we have the archives, otherwise we would've faced the same, terrible fate."

"Tell me more about The Shepard."

"It's getting late, but okay. One more story…"


End file.
